


If You Need Anything

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa checks on Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Need Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime before the start of season 2, with spoilers up through "Heir to the Demon." Written for challenge 21 during Phase 15 at Writerverse on LJ.

Sara was awoken by the sound of a knock on her door. After a moment, a young woman entered the room. Sara recognized her and recalled that her name was Nyssa.

“I came to see how you were healing” said Nyssa.

“I’m still a bit stiff, but I think I’m okay” said Sara.

“Let’s have a look” said Nyssa, moving to lift up the bottom of Sara’s shirt. Sara inhaled sharply as Nyssa applied pressure to her ribs.

“Well, at least nothing is broken” said the brunette. Turning to leave the room, she said “If you need anything, just ask.”


End file.
